


if i ever get on tv

by nnegan13



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, rating will go up as I actually start posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnegan13/pseuds/nnegan13
Summary: Mike Wheeler and Jane “El” Ives are the newest set of teen heartthrobs to join the renowned and highly praised cast of Netflix’s newest series, Stranger Things, a drama set around conspiracy theorist David Harbour (Jim Hopper), his maybe-girlfriend, Winona Ryder (Joyce Byers), Winona’s teenaged boys (Jonathan Heaton, Will Byers) and their kid friends (Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Maxine Mayfield, Nancy Dyer, Steve Harrington) as they are brought into the world of aliens and government coverups by the appearance of Millie (Jane “Eleven” Ives), a child agent of the CIA department charged with extraterrestrial regulation who ran away to find her birth parents, instead winding up in small town Hawkins, Indiana and recruiting Harbour, Ryder, and the kids, referred to as the Party, in her endeavours while on the run from the CIA.





	1. Full Summary

Full Summary:

Mike Wheeler and Jane “El” Ives are the newest set of teen heartthrobs to join the renowned and highly praised cast of Netflix’s newest series, Stranger Things, a drama set around conspiracy theorist David Harbour (Jim Hopper), his maybe-girlfriend, Winona Ryder (Joyce Byers), Winona’s teenaged boys (Jonathan Heaton, Will Byers) and their kid friends (Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Maxine Mayfield, Nancy Dyer, Steve Harrington) as they are brought into the world of aliens and government coverups by the appearance of Millie (Jane “Eleven” Ives), a child agent of the CIA department charged with extraterrestrial regulation who ran away to find her birth parents, instead winding up in small town Hawkins, Indiana and recruiting Harbour, Ryder, and the kids, referred to as the Party, in her endeavours while on the run from the CIA.

Knowing the series’ directors’, Powell and Calloway, notorious reputation for crafting ensembles with dating habits, El approaches the series production with the intention of creating professional relationships and friendships with her co-stars. What she doesn’t expect is Mike Wheeler, kind, funny, mischievous Mike Wheeler as her primary co-star.

Forming a fast and close friendship with her fellow teens on set, El finds falling for Mike to be the easiest thing in the world. The only problem is she keeps wondering, and keeps getting told by her guardians, if her feelings for Mike are echoes of what their characters are going through in the series. After all, their characters Finn and Millie fall for eachother hard, who’s to say that it couldn’t reflect back on their actors.

Juggling school, child stardom, and the confusing feelings for her co-star, El Ives’ debut in a major television role is just the beginning of her whirlwind journey in Hollywood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos/comment on what you think of this idea! also I appreciate input/suggestions! I've got a brief idea of where I want this to go but really this was just a little fic idea that turned into a monstrosity haha. first part should be up soon/probably before thanksgiving
> 
> also just to preface, the characters in their tv show are, as of right now, the names of the actual stranger things actor because I have zero creativity haha. and I did change some of the characters last names because they're actors in this and generally there's not really lots of actors that are related to one another that star in the same thing, you know? anyways, any suggestions for how to resolve that problem just let me know! I know the simplest way would be to take some people out of the tv show's cast but I wanted all of them to be a part of it, you know? ok sorry haha


	2. An Announcement

**Jane “El” Ives, Mike Wheeler Final Casting in Netflix’s Newest Hit,** **_Stranger Things_ **

 

By  **Jennifer Hayes** , August 17, 2015 

 

Everyone’s soon-to-be favorite 80s revivalist series has finally completed its ensemble. After a worldwide talent search to fill aspiring fan-favorite roles, Netflix’s favorite directors Rob Powell and John Callahan have announced the final castings to their newest endeavor:  _ Stranger Things _ . 

 

Mike Wheeler co-stars as Finn Wolfhard, a high school junior reputable for outstanding ACT scores and the school’s long jump record. His story revolves around the mysterious girl his best friend’s mother is harboring in their house and his ill-timed feelings for her as they face off with the big bad; a fresh and stranger (get it) twist to have a male lead be the love interest. Wheeler enters the scene with stints on  _ SYML _ ,  _ Twice Upon A Time _ , and a recurring voice appearance on Disney’s hit series  _ Petra Pan _ . 

 

Jane “El” Ives is Agent 11: Millie Bobby Brown, a runaway child-protege of the CIA’s alien regulation department determined to find her birth parents. From what P&C have told us, Ives’ character, Millie, first appears in the show’s storyline attempting to break into leading lady Winona’s house to use her phone and bolt. Instead, Winona catches and hides her in her home in the face of impending CIA investigation of her small town. Ives hails from past praise for her appearances on hit sci-fi shows  _ The Incredibles _ and  _ Space: a Grander Canyon _ as well as her work on horror and sci-fi’s love child:  _ Voyages _ . 

 

Joining fellow child stars Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, Will Byers, and Maxine Mayfield, Ives and Wheeler roundout the powerhouse kid-cast of  _ Stranger Things _ and add to the expected sensational performances of adult cast members Jim Hopper, Joyce Byers, Jonathan Heaton, Steve Harrington, and Nancy Dyer. 

  
_ Stranger Things _ , set in the 80s and centering around Hopper’s government conspiracy theorist David Harbour and his girlfriend Winona Ryder (Joyce Byers) as they attempt to navigate the world of aliens and government agencies while juggling their responsibilities as parents and employees, is set to begin production in early November.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tv show names for the credits are made up by me lol, probably won't be relevant for the rest of the story unless someone is like "hey I loved you in [tv show name]!" which will like probably happen but they're not really relevant for the story? anyways 
> 
> wanted to give you guys an intro to what I'm thinking of doing. I'm not sure how much more I'll be able to post before thanksgiving cuz I've got midterms and what not. also not sure when updates will be haha 
> 
> again, kudos and comments are awesome! and come talk to be on Tumblr! https://ifievergetontv.tumblr.com sorry that I still don't know how to link things!

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about this on Tumblr! https://ifievergetontv.tumblr.com/
> 
> also sorry I'm still trying to figure out how to get links to work on this site haha forgive me


End file.
